The Perfect Medicine
by Doll Girl
Summary: The roles have reversed.  Gilligan is taking care of a sick Skipper and tells the story of their friendship revealing just why a gruff but kind Navy Captain is so protective over his Little Buddy.  Rating due to a sensitive subject mentioned


Disclaimer: Own nothing!

AN: My version of how they met and how the bond between them formed!

Gilligan gently dabbed the Skipper's brow with the wet cloth worry in his eyes. He looked up at the Professor who only smiled reassuringly at him as he glanced up from his book.

The Skipper had fallen ill and for a while they had all feared he wouldn't make it. Luckily the sickness wasn't as serious asthey had originally feared and the Professor was able to create some medicine for him.

Now the Professor watched as the roles were reversed. Gilligan hadn't left the Skipper's side since he had collapsed into a seizure between the hut and the table. Thankfully that was the only seizure but the look of raw terror on the first mate's face had moved all of them. Now the boy was tenderly taking care of him as if he were a son taking care of his ailing father. He knew that if anyone could bring the Skipper back to consciousness it'd be Gilligan.

"Skipper…do you remember how we met?" Gilligan asked softly.

The Professor kept looking at his book but listened to the boy intrigued. He always wondered how this dynamic duo had begun.

"It was a few weeks after I arrived with the other recruits. I was being bullied into a corner and just as one of the big guys raised a hand to hit me you came up and demanded to know what was going on. They scattered like frightened rabbits!"

Roy turned his back to hide his grin. That was certainly no surprise!

"Then you went over to me. I stood at attention and saluted you. You said "At ease, Sailor. Are you alright?" and I stood at parade rest and said "Yes sir. Thank you sir." I'll never forget it. You smiled at me and asked me my name. I told you and you told me yours. After that you put a hand on my shoulder and said "Well Seaman Recruit Gilligan can't let this happen to my little buddy again can I?" After that word got around and nobody picked on me again. If they tried you somehow knew and would be right there to protect me." He shivered. "I never told you this but…but you stopped a guy from taking advantage of me…he was…he was going to…" He bit his lower lip and held the Skipper's hand.

The Professor felt his blood run cold and shiver as well! Poor Gilligan!

"You always looked after me no matter what I did. When that depth charge broke loose and I saw it hurtling towards you I had to save you! I shoved you out of the way and the edge of it hit my foot and shattered it. I'll never forget the look on your face when you realized I'd been hurt and why. You gathered me in your arms and ran to the healthbay and didn't leave my side. I got a medal for it remember? You presented it to me yourself." He smiled a bit. "Unfortunately my Navy career was over before it even got started. I was medically discharged and sent back to Hawaii for physical therapy. You called every day to check on me."

The Professor sat at the table and put down his book so that he could just listen as Gilligan issued his own brand of medication.

The boy eyes went soft and he brought the strong hand to his cheek. "Months later when I was released you were there carrying a white hat. "Gilligan I'm not in the Navy anymore. I retired and am starting a Charter business. I need a first mate." I smiled and said "Sure Skipper! I'd be honored!" You then went over to me and put the hat on my head." He smiled softly and touched his hat. "And the rest is history!"

The Professor smiled. "I always did wonder!"

Gilligan looked at him. "Heh yeah…you're not the first and you won't be the last."

He chuckled and got up before going over and patting his shoulder. "He'll be ok Gilligan. In fact I think you're his best medicine."

"You do?"

The Professor nodded with a smile as he exited the hut. The sound of Gilligan's voice wafted through as he jumped into story after story.

It was hours later that the Skipper's fever finally broke and he opened his eyes. He looked around the supply hut confused until he saw Gilligan fast asleep, exhaustion finally taking its toll on his body. The sick man smiled gently and squeezed his hand. "Gilligan…" he said hoarsely.

The boy stirred and sat up blinking his eyes owlishly. He then broke into a wide grin! "Skipper!" he said joyfully and hugged him!

The Skipper chuckled and returned the hug!

The second he let go Gilligan bounded out yelling for the Professor and telling everyone that the Skipper was awake!

The Professor only grinned as he was dragged into the hut by an ecstatic young man. He calmly went over and checked his friend. "Well you have seemed to have started the recovery process. How do you feel Skipper?"

"A little tired but ok," he said as Gilligan returned to his spot beside his Captain.

"Can I getcha anything?" Gilligan asked.

"Just some water please."

He nodded and ran out to do just that.

The Professor smiled. "He hasn't left your side since you got sick. To be honest he's been more of the doctor than I have."

Skipper chuckled. "Not surprised. He and I have a long history."

"So I heard. He talked to you about it while you were out. It's amazing to me. I must ask though. What happened to you between him going to the hospital and meeting him when he got out to give him the job as first mate?"

Jonas smiled and his eyes took on a far off look. "When he saved me I had overheard that he was never going to return to the Navy. I felt terrible about it. He had told me that he had always loved the water which was why he joined in the first place. So while he was recovering I worked on resigning my commission and building a new life so that I could look after him. I realized I needed him as much as he did me."

The Professor nodded. "As demonstrated here."

The Skipper nodded as Gilligan returned and carefully lifted his head to the straw allowing him to drink. Once he was finished he laid him down again and stroked the blonde hair he knew so well….very much like the Skipper did to him whenever he was sick or scared from a nightmare.

The Professor watched as his friend's eyes slid closed in sleep this time. "I leave him in your capable hands Gilligan." He patted the boy's shoulder before leaving.

"How is he?" Mary Ann asked anxiously.

The Professor looked at his worried friends. "He's going to be just fine."

A collective sigh of relief was let out as the Professor sat at the communal table and began writing in his journal. After a long paragraph he ended it with an observation…

"It appears that the Skipper and his first mate are bonded very much like the tide and the moon. There is a strong unseen connection there and I dread the day it is severed when one of them dies. I fear that the severed bond would destroy the other. Well I make a vow that should something like that occur…as it more than likely will…I will comfort the surviving one. I have a feeling I know whom that may be. The Skipper will have no need to fear. Gilligan will always be looked after by someone. Until then we are each others best medicine."


End file.
